OBJECTIVES: A. To participate in the cooperative studies of the various therapeutic regimens in acute leukemia, chronic leukemia, multiple myeloma, the lymphomas, breast cancer, lung cancer, gastrointestinal cancer and other adult solid tumors to be studied by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. B. The toxicity and therapeutic range of new agents will be determined in Phase I studies; the frequency, extent and duration of remission with new agents will be evaluated in the Phase II studies; and the relative efficacy of various therapeutic regimens at different stages of the disease will be determined in Phase III studies. C. To complete our development into a multidisciplinary group with full participation of surgeons and radiotherapists. This goal has been achieved with the breast surgeons. We plan to extend this participation to general surgeons. D. To develop and participate in studies using immunotherapeutic agents in neoplastic disease states. E. To utilize the case material for the cooperative chemo- and radiotherapy studies for ancillary investigations of some of the biological, biochemical and immunological aspects of the neoplastic diseases under study.